Hunted
by akard-alpaca
Summary: When Ichigo the crowned prince hell is found nearly dead by a certain blue haired demon hunter, chaos is bound to follow...
1. Findings

**AN: HI this is my very first Bleach fanfic, please don't hate but constructive criticism is appreciated , DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR THE CHARACTERS.**

I was running. Faster. Faster. They'll catch me. I ran as fast as I could my feet were hurting, I slipped but all it took was a wiggle of my tail to set me back on balance. My horns currently have leaves and other things protruding from them, I was so close to the exit of this world, I could almost smell the acrid air of the human world.

They were gaining on me.

I sped up using a technique called shunpo it allows us demons to move so fast the average eye doesn't even see. The cliff was fast approaching, I gripped the handle of my bloodied zanpaktou and pushed my body to the limit.

It was when I got to the cliff that I noticed there was a lone figure standing atop my only chance at life.

It was my uncle.

My uncle Aizen.

He smiled warmly at me, such a fake smile so full of shit, how can everyone not see the malice behind those eyes of pure hatred and evil intent.

I stopped and glared at him hatred dripping from every syllable that left my mouth. "Get the hell out of my damn way Aizen." I said surprisingly calm and it came out as a feral growl.

"Ahh, my beloved nephew, where might you be going, hmmm?" He questioned me his eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"Away from your stupid ass!" I shouted as I brought my zanpaktou around to my waist and tightly gripped the hilt with both hands. I could hear the foot falls of people finally catching up.

He had the balls to chuckle at me and his stupid fake smile got wider, " You think you could survive up there?" he questioned as he chuckled a bit, " Those hunters will kill you as soon as you set foot out of this world." He stated flatly.

They were just beyond the trees now.

I mustered up all of my remaining strength and kept my spirit pressure low so he wouldn't catch on, it simply looked as if I were actually thinking about my decision.

Ha no way in hell.

I looked at him my eyes white he looked surprised that was all the opening I needed I shouted so loud I hope the heavens heard my scream of pure rage.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

A torrent of pure white light shot from my slim black and red katana and I ran. I ran as fast as I could toward the edge of the cliff…..and I jumped.

I hurled my body over the edge into the black abyss that was the portal to the human realm. I saw the look of pure rage on my uncles face as I fell and I couldn't help but let a smile slide past my lips.

The whole world felt as if it was shifting like I was being flipped, stretched and turned inside out as I fell, and fell through the empty black space.

The last thing I saw was black.

'Damn its cold' I thought as I was pulled up the collar on my blue and black jacket.

I tousled my blue locks dusting out any of the dried blood that remained there, I had just got back from a demon hunt, I had to go by myself because my bitch ass friend Nnoitora went on a 'romantic weekend with his little blonde bitch.

I was currently strolling the streets of Karakura Town and as I walked through the cold ass street, I thought about how lately the demons have been on the increase around the world and we, the hunters had no earthly idea why.

The only things we actually know about demons is One; that they walk among us in what they call gigai and it is basically a demon downgraded to human status. Two; they come from "The Flip Side" which is basically a post-apocalyptic image of our world. Like I said we don't know much, demons can be killed by killing their gigai.

A sound around the corner cut off my musing, I gripped the pistol and walked forward.

I could smell the blood before I saw it and what I saw in that alley surprised me, there laying on the dingy floor was a kid maybe 16 or 17 who looked extremely hurt, he was wearing a tight button up black shirt and a black vest over the top with a red tie both of which were torn and I could tell he was bleeding in multiple places judging by the growing puddle on the ground, his pants were, you guessed it , black and were also torn, he had what seemed to be brown? Hair and brace yourselves here comes the weird part the kid had symbols tattooed up his arm that was missing a sleeve, I walked over and carefully rolled him onto his back, he looked like he was still breathing.

'Hhhhh, This is going to be a long night.' I grumbled to myself and picked the injured freak up.

**Thanks for reading leave a review please I would appreciate it :3**


	2. where am I?

**AN: HEY SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS LATE HEHE c: **

**On with the story **

_Thoughts/ flashbacks will be in italics_

_I was running and playing with the other kids at the park as the sun shone overhead, my daddy was here with me and he was holding my sister Karin, her twin was at home with my mom, Masaki, she is kind and always helps and supports me in everything I do she has long, brown, wavy hair and a soft motherly voice, my daddy is crazy and he has the face of a goat, my baby twin sisters Yuzu and Karin are cute but they are only about 6 months old so there's not much to say. Back to the matter at hand I was running when I heard my dad call my name frantically, I turned around to see him motioning for me to go over there, I ran to him as he grabbed my hand and rushed me towards the car "Daddy what's wrong?" I asked as I was buckling up, "Nothing just hurry." He stated as he finished putting Karin in the baby seat._

_Something was wrong and I could tell._

_He rushed home, when we got there he ran out of the car leaving me and my baby sister there. I unbuckled my seatbelt and ran into the house after him, what I saw was a sight to behold._

_A man with brown hair and glasses with a smile on his face was holding my mom and my little sister Yuzu, I stood there in shock as my eyes landed on the sword that had just shattered, the pieces floated around the room as my father growled._

"_Aizen what are you doing?"_

_There was a reply that came as a jumbled blur to me as all I could do was see, I couldn't hear my baby sisters crying and my father's rage. The man named Aizen stalked towards me as I saw my mother's unconscious body tossed to my father as the man put my sister down beside me, I looked down but all I saw when I looked back up at the man approaching me was blood, blood everywhere. My mom was dead on the floor my sister was nothing but a life less baby doll. The man, Aizen, looked towards me and grasped my hand and pulled my towards a growing black vortex on the floor I turned to look behind me through blurry tear filled eyes screaming at my father to help as I was drug across the room all I saw was him casting a sad look at me as he walked out the door…._

I awoke with a start as a cold sweat dripped down my brow. I took a deep breath as I observed my surroundings, the walls were an off white color and the room was over all bare the only thing in here is the night stand that held a clock and the bed I was lying in, wait bed? When did I get here? How? Why? I rolled my legs off the side of the bed quietly, the baby blue covers that were covering my sweat pant covered legs slipping to the floor, pain laced through my body as I gaped for breath. I looked at my abdomen to find it bandaged, I stuck my hands out in front of me and looked at them, and they were slightly blistered and scraped. I let my eyes travel up my right arm to find a tattoo, the characters tattooed on my arm read 'Zangetsu' in my native demonic language, _Heh that must look pretty strange to someone who doesn't know how to read it. _I though as I brushed my hand over the red markings.

BANG!

My head shot up as I heard something that vaguely sounded like pots hitting the floor the sound was accompanied by a heated hiss of the word 'shit'.

This set me on edge my senses telling me to find and destroy the threat to my well-being.

I got up as pain still laced through my muscles , as I stood on the wood floor my bare feet quiet as I trudged to the door out of the bedroom it was slightly ajar as I poked my head out. I closed my eyes and summoned what little power I had in my gigai.

"Slice the Heavens, Zangetsu." I whispered.

As soon as the phrase fell off my lips a slim black and red katana was in my grasp a small, black, broken chain hanging off the end. I stalked down the long hall way that lead into a bright room.

The human in the room ahead of me was grumbling incoherently, I snorted, _stupid human_.

I poked my head into the room as I slid my back down the wall as I was poised to strike.

Perfect.

I could hear footsteps as the human came closer mumbling something about a 'Stupid bean pole and his blonde bitch. Coming today' whoever they were.

The voice got closer as did the footsteps.

I struck.

My sword ended up at the human's throat as I heard him gasp.

I turned to face him, right when I heard a door slam open, I whipped my head around at the sound of a voice.

"Yoooo! Grimm- WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" a really tall guy shouted as a blonde came out from behind him.

"What are you yelling about- ICHIGO?!"

"SHINJI?!"

**A/N: Let me know what you thought, the next chapter will explain some things and it will also be in Grimm-sempai's POV. :3**


	3. SHINJI!

I cried, and I am not ashamed to admit it.

My sword slipped from my hand, the blue haired kidnapper was forgotten as Shinji crashed into me enveloping me into a large hug.

"Shinji?" I croaked weakly as tears rolled over my cheek and onto the man hugging me.

"I-Ichi? Is tha' really ya?" I heard his muffled voice ask me, I stood there numb as his words struggled to reach my brain.

Shinji was here.

Shinji was alive, he's right here in my arms, alive.

I let the dam break I cried shamelessly as I clung to him as we both fell to the floor from the suddenness of my knees buckling. My mind was spinning, filled to the brim with emotions and questions.

"What are you doing here?" My voice cracked slightly as my emotions were still overwhelming, I pushed Shinji back a little bit to take in his appearance, his eyes were red from crying he was wearing a plain white button up shirt with a simple black tie, skinny jeans and yellow converse completed the look. His short blonde hair was disheveled and messy, but overall he still looked like my childhood friend, that was like a brother to me.

"Ichi, ya look good.."

"Thanks so do you." I smiled sadly at him.

Before I could even blink I found myself being lifted roughly by the back of my shirt and I was spun around to be face to face with an extremely furious blue haired freak.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" he yelled right in my face.

No seriously, right in my face, our noses were touching.

I shoved him back roughly and when I was out of his grasp, I looked him in the eye.

"That's what I should be asking you." I stated as a scowl filled my face.

I saw his face darken and his face turned red with rage once again.

"Well a thank you would be nice! I saved your sorry ass, and bandaged you up, and what do I get? A fucking assassination attempt! You ungrateful little shit!" He shouted as he took a threatening step towards me.

"And I woke up in a strange place with a blue haired monkey, who for all I know could want to kill me!" I took a step forward.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have you fucktard!" Another step forward.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that?!" I took a step, we were basically snarling in each other's faces now.

I felt a hand pull me back as simultaneously a walking stick grabbed the man across from me and pulled him back also.

"Let me go Shinji!" I yelled. He let me go and walked to stand between me and the blue haired freak.

"Ok, Ok, calm down now kids, you guys haven't know each other for five minutes and you're already ready to kill each other." He said incredulously, "Introduce yourselves, NOW!"

I jumped a bit at Shinji's tone. "Fine, Shinji but you and I need to have a chat." I stated and turned my attention to the blue haired maniac.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo," I grumbled as I tried my best not to snarl.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. "he all but growled.

I let my scowl once again envelop my face as I heard his tone, I was a demon and yet it seemed I had more manners that this hot headed man, don't get me wrong I have a pretty bad temper myself but I had to learn to keep it in check, you know me being royalty and all.

"Ok, now the tall bowlin' pin over there is Nnoitora Gilga, Nnoitora, Ichigo, Ichigo, Noitora there now that formalities are over can we eat I'm fuckin' starved." Shinji stated with a sneer.

"What? Hell no I need an explanation! Shinji how the fuck do you know carrot over here?"

He pointed at me, I was not used to such casual gestures being used to refer to me, I scoffed.

"Hey!" I shouted in protest, as he snarled a snappy shut up my way, I growled.

"Heh, it's a long story there Grimm, we grew up together and, one day Ichi disappeared and didn't come back." He let his voice lower, and turned his sad golden eyes to me, I looked down at the floor, knowing that I didn't like that topic, he turned to an obviously confused Grimmjow and Nnoitora, "We'll leave it at that for now. Sensing the now somber mood, Nnoitora decided to break the silence.

"I need an damn beer." He said as he let go of grimmjows black, baggy shirt and walled forward into the kitchen, Grimmjow sighed and followed him grumbling as I was left with Shinji.

"let's go get some food, then we can talk." He once again smiled sadly in my direction. As he turned and brushed past me into the kitchen. I followed Shinji a little ways as we turned into a brightly lit room, the cabernets and appliances were basically sparkling, you could probably see your reflection on the tile, it was arranged in a blue and white checkered pattern. The bar was a pristine white, while the stove, oven, fridge and dish washer were a black that seemed to absorb all of the light that touched it. The aroma in the kitchen made my mouth water, it smelled like beef and broccoli, with my acute sense of smell could detect a hint of pepper and some other herbs. Human food was a treat that I was barely subjected to in my time in "The Flip Side" it was hard to find most of the ingredients humans used so we usually ate plain meet that came from the lower life forms knows as 'Hollows' the meat was bland and usually no spices were added, herbs were the main tool used for flavor. I must have been lost in my thoughts because Shinji was standing in front of me waving his skinny hand in my face holding a plate of food while chanting something along the lines of "Earth to Ichi!"

I blinked and reached for the plate before Shinji hugged it close to his body, careful not to ruin his shirt as he used his free hand to swat my hand away.

"Get your own!" he pouted as he walked past me to go to the living room.

I walked over to the pot of beef and broccoli, I grabbed a plate and piled it high with as much of the savory meet as possible. I grinned as I inhaled the intoxicating smell of the meat. I spun on my heel and walked out of the kitchen and followed the sound of voices to the living room where everyone was gathered.

As soon as I walked in everyone stopped talking and looked at me, Grimmjow wore a perplexed expression, his skin was crinkled around his nose as he was slacked jawed.

Nnoitora wore a 'you've got to be shitting me' expression, his eye, that wasn't covered with a bandana, was as wide as a saucer and his mouth was in the shape of a crescent moon.

Shinji was laughing as he waved at me to come and sit beside him.

"You hungry?" He asked with a smile that split his face,

"S-Shut up I stuttered and blushed under the intense stares that were sent my way, the chair I pulled out made a scratching sound on the floor, I sat down and everyone went back to eating.

I grabbed pair of chop sticks from the middle of the table and picked up a piece of the meat, and shoved it in my mouth.

Delicious.

**AN; Sorry for not adding Grimmjows POV, I tried to make the chapters longer C:**

**A Huge ass thanks to: clphiro, wickedgamesf, kira1525, arrancar01, beccabu32,drmona,tksskm, zionjonah, kurie-tibiti, kuro-maggie,sapta, Guest **

**You guys made my day **** *gives you all hugs and food* You all had amazing advice and thanks to the ones who followed and added this story to your favorites. **


	4. What? Shinji

**AN- Finally an early update *gasp* about time author -_-**

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Bleach or other TV references made.**

It was after dinner and everyone was sitting on the couch watching some T.V. show called 'Supernatural' if I remember right. I was getting anxious, I couldn't take it, I grabbed Shinji's wrist and drug him through the hall and past the kitchen into the room that I first woke up in, he was yelling at me but I could care less, I slammed the door behind me. We needed to have a little chat.

"What was that all about?" I asked Nnoitora, he shrugged and turned back to the demon killing duo on T.V. I wonder if they knew demons were real. I thought absently as I watched Sam cut some punk ass ghost with a rod of iron as Dean shot a round of salt at the ghost creeping up on Sam, they are badass. Anyway back to the kid. He was hiding something and I knew it, I needed to ask him what the fuck happened to him and what was with the sword? After Shinji went barreling into the kid I went to grab the sword but it vanished into thin air and I was baffled to say the least, but alas the aroma of food and called to me and made me forget to confront him about it, I haven't eaten all day give me a break! Last night after I found him and bandaged him up and by then it was at least one in the morning. I then woke up this morning around three in the afternoon, I went on patrol around town, killed a few demons and by then it was already five, as soon as I got home I took a shower and started to cook, I dropped some pans that I was putting away after I washed them, the beef and broccoli I made was sitting on the still warm stove, I started walking back to the bed room to check on the kid, when he tried to fucking assassinate me, that kid moves fast and I know he didn't have a freaking katana when I saved his ass. What the fuck was going on?!

I sat on the bed as I turned back to an angry Shinji ranting about how I pulled him away from his favorite T.V. show and how it was a new episode.

I could care less.

"What do you want Ichi?" he finally said in a sort of high pitched whine.

"We need to talk, what are you doing here?" I asked "Where have you been? You just left me with _him_ all those years ago." I hissed at him.

He pouted and made an anguished face, " It wasn't like that at all, Ichi, here let me show you." He said as I looked into his eyes as I felt consciousness leave me.

_I was sitting on one of the broken pieces of rock that littered the street of the small village, the other demons mulled around me, I felt a cool breeze come on me as my short blonde locks of hair fluttered around my porcelain face as I wrapped my arms closer around my abdomen, the forever cloudy sky made my mood worsen. I hear especially loud footsteps getting louder until they stopped before me I looked up and saw a high class demon called a Vasto Lorde, these demons are officials of the king. He reached down and roughly grabbed my arm and tugged me up and drug me along behind him as he walked along the street. _

"_H-hey!" I shouted._

_I struggled weakly in his strong grip but this only caused him to tighten his grip on my arm and grunted for me to shut up. I could see the palace of the king, the place was known as Las Noches and housed all of the high class and rich demons, why was he taking me here? As we got closer I could see the high stone walls were overgrown with ivy and thorns were poking out occasionally. He came to a halt at the iron gates that lead into the king's domain. He spoke to the other guard as both eyed me curiously._

"_What would the king want with him?"_

"_I don't know, he looks kinda scrawny."_

"_Whatever just let me in before the king gets pissy" The guard holding my arm said snappily._

_When the gate opened I was met with a bright light that temporarily blinded me, when I was able to open my eyes was met with the color green, and lots of it. I was standing at the entrance of a large garden the artificial sun shone down on me from the top of the dome of Las Noches, it was breath taking, well before I was drug along by the guard with a stick up his ass. We made our way down the rock path that lead to a set of stairs we walked up the stairs at swift pace. When we got to the top he threw open the doors and I was met with a dark room, well it was kind of a dull light but what caught my attention was the King, who was yelling at an orange haired kid on the floor. I was shoved roughly in to the room. _

"_Here he is sir." The guard stated as he backed up._

_That seemed to wake the kid up, he looked up at me with watery eyes and an empty stare. He looked broken for lack of a better work, and he was shaking in the white robes he was in._

"_Ah, yes thank you," Lord Aizen, or the king, said with a sickly sweet smile, "Now leave. "He commanded._

"_Shinji, glad you could make it." He bent down and grabbed the other kid by the arm and roughly pulled him up. "Follow me." He stated flatly letting his façade drop as he drug the kid towards the spiral stairs that were in the back of the room and I followed him up, it took us like ten minutes to walk to the top, the stairs led to a large room at the top. When we got there we had to open large glass doors, on the inside it has a twin bed and a large window on both sides, because both sides were mirror images. Lord Aizen shoved me inside and left, locking the door behind him but not without a quick, 'play nice' comment that made me frown, I turned back to the door and tried to leave, i turned the handle._

_It was locked._

_I sighed and turned back to the orange haired kid who was sniffling, I put on a smile and threw out my hand._

"_I'm Hirako Shinji!" I beamed as I showed him my mouth full of piano teeth, this seemed to lighten the mood as he smiled an laughed a bit._

"_Heh, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." He said as he smiled and shook my hand._

_Ichigo and I went to the spiritual pressure training from Lord Aizen and we slept in that tall room at the top of the tower. Until one day it all came crashing down._

_One day Ichigo and I were called back to Aizens throne room, we got there and it Aizen was holding his sword and murmured something inaudible I looked at ichigo and saw him rigid with shock before a sword sliced through him…_

I looked up at Shinji with tears in my eyes as I cried alongside him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bear to show you the rest, I-I thought I lost you." Shinji cried as tears streaked down his cheek, I reached up and hugged him.

"I missed you Shin, I don't want to ever let you feel like this again, your my only family I have." I once again found myself lost in tears being held by not only my best friend, but my brother.

**AN- I will elaborate later, I cant give away too much, reviewers, people who read, followed, and favorited all get cookies c: Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting to know the guest

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the wait, here is the next chapter, I am going to try and update everyday that I can this week i have up till chapter 13 planned out. **

Daylight streamed through the window of the guest room and I squinted my eyes shut tighter and i groaned and tried to turn over which resulted in me tumbling off the side of the bed. I let out a grunt of discomfort as I hit the floor. I rolled on to my stomach and lie there for a moment.

"Ichi, ya ok?" I heard Shinji say groggily from somewhere above me.

I grunted and I then pushed myself off of the floor and stood to my full height and i turned slightly and looked at Shinji who was spread across the bed laterally and I saw him look at me wearily.

"Ichi don't-ooff." Too late I was already on my descent, I landed on top of Shinji.

"I'm hungryy." I stated tiredly as I rolled off of Shinji to stand once again.

"Then go eat!" He stated irritably.

"This isn't my house and I don't know where the damn food is!"

"Well get yo ass out there and go look!"

I cast a look of irritation at Shinji.

"Fine! But if that blue haired asshole gets all pissy with me its gonna be your fault!" I yelled as i strode towards the door and opened it quietly, i walked out of the room, my bare feet making barely any noise on the cold wooden floor as I walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

Once i arrive at the kitchen i opened the fridge, sweet mother Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes Benz, that was a lot of food!

I leaned back on my heels and gazed at the human food presented before my eyes and I was sure that I had drool rolling down my lip.

"Hhhmm." I reached for the leftovers from last night as I grabbed the small container and spun on my heel I came face-to-face with the owner of this lovely house.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He asked me as he simultaneously leaned down to my height which was only a few inches shorter than him.

"Getting food, I would think that would be obvious even to stupid people like you." I stated flatly as I scowled and brushed past him towards the microwave.

"Hey!"

"What?!" I snapped back at him. He crossed the distance of the kitchen coming back over towards me.

"Did I say you could eat _my _food?" He asked venomously as he showed his-too-sharp canines.

"No, but be a good host and feed your guest, yeah," I stated with a small smile gracing my lips. I turned around and popped open the microwave and set the food inside after taking off the lid, I maybe a demon but since I am royalty I was educated on the human world so i knew how to work the microwave, I then typed in the number of second I wanted to heat up my food for.

"Look, we need to talk, like soon." The man behind me said.

"Fine but after I eat." I stated without turning around, I heard him huff and walk away.

"BInG" The microwave signaled that my food was done I grabbed the semi-warm container as i turned and stood awkwardly as Grimmjow was getting something out of the cabinet opposite of me.

"Ummm." I said as I stood there awkwardly.

"What?" He all but snapped at me.

"Where are the forks?"

"Yeah, second drawer to the left of ya." Grimmjow said as he turned around with a box of cereal in his hand. And a bowl in the other. I opened the drawer and grabbed a random fork and went to the small coffee table in the living room down from the kitchen.

I sat down and I lifted my fork to take a bite of the food before me but nearly dropped it as I heard Shinji scream, "Ahhh, You Jackass!" I snorted as I then heard bean pole's laughter ring through the small walked out of the kitchen and sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"Those two idiots better not have sex on my bed." He grumbled and I tried to suppress the mental image of Shinji having .

"Ichi! Me and Nnoi are leaving now!" Shinji yelled as he walked to the front door.

"Bye, It was good to see you again! Make sure to come see me again!" I yelled as he and Nnoi walked out the door, Nnoitora mumbling behind him.

"Spill it pretty boy, what happened to ya?" Grimmjow asked me.

I finished chewing and swallowed, it gave me time to think up a lie.

"I got attacked by a gang."

"Why were you dressed all fancy are you rich?"

"No, I was at a dinner party."

He narrowed his eyes as I kept a poker face.

"What's with that tattoo?"

"What tattoo?," I asked and then I looked at my arm and remembered last night, "Oh, that tattoo," I said as recognition passed across my face.

"It was a, umm, dare." I stated rather weakly.

"Sureee, anyways don't you have somewhere else to be? Family? A job? anything?" Ok talk about rapid fire questions, he leaned back on the couch.

"OK, in order, Nope, I came from an orphanage, I don't have a job." He looked at me bewildered.

"If you don't have a job how are you living, where are you living?"

"I was living with a friend, until that friend decided to be an asshole and I ran way." Truth, partly anyways.

"So what about the dinner party?"

"Thats when my roommate decided to be an asshole and kick me out, thats when I left and was attacked, then you found me." I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the arm rest, facing Grimmjow.

"What about the sword?" My eyes widened, shit.

"I dont know what your talking about!" I said as I crossed my arms. He opened his mouth to speak again but before he could I beat him to it.

"What about you huh? What do you do for a living?" I asked.

"Don't change the subject! As I was saying wh-" He was cut off by a shrill ringing.

He glared at me and flipped open his phone that he pulled out of his pocketed gym shorts.

"yeah….Sure, I'll be right there." He said briskly as he got up. He walked towards his bedroom.

"Hey come back!" I yelled, he poked his head out from the room and looked at me.

"Get dressed Strawberry we are going on a hunt!"

**AN- The story picks up next chapter and the plot shows itself :3**


End file.
